vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toujou Karuna
Summary Karuna is the protagonist of the series. Due to some mistake he met 100 goddesses before reincarnating and gained a cheat skill for each of them, gaining all 100 possible skills. Hopelessly overpowered he travels through the world, gaining more and more companions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Toujou Karuna Origin: Because There Were 100 Goddesses in Charge of Reincarnation, I Received 100 Cheat Skills Gender: Male Age: ''' 22 years old '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Absorption, The Ability to reverse properties, the ability to cut phenomenon and invisible powers, Invulnerability, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Probability Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Invisibility, Summoning, Duplication, Precognition, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning), Curse Manipulation, Flight, Empathic Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (At least Low, likely higher as he Regenerates in terms of HP where a person with low HP is close to death and with high HP is perfectly fine), Fear Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis, Can speak any language, Necromancy, Purification, Resurrection, Healing, Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Forcefield Creation, Mind Reading, Accelerated Development (Leveling; Physical Stats), Gravity Manipulation, Resistance against Abnormal Status Conditions, Pain and Magic, giving him Resistance against Mind Control and Instant Death based on Magic. Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Effortlessly destroyed an entire Orc Fortress though Ultra Grade Magic at Level 1) Speed: At least Transonic (Stated to move with the speed of sound. Has since grown in stats and the feat was relatively casual) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Can harm beings that can take his Ultra Grade Magic through his punches) Durability: At least Large Building level (Has higher durability than beings that can take his Ultra Grade Magic) Stamina: High (Stated when fighting against Lucifer (a weaker, but stat wise not far weaker opponent) that he could continue the fight for another year, can keep casting ultra grade magic for an entire day) Range: Dozens of meters normally, 3 km with Detection, any place that was at some point in his detection range or that he saw in the memory of another person with transfer magic Standard Equipment: Naviko controlled Golem and various weapons opponents dropped inside his Infinite Storage. Intelligence: High,〈Political Economy・Extremity〉,〈Command & Leadership・Extremity〉make him a sound strategist〈Future Prediction・Extremity〉and 〈Thought Acceleration・Extremity〉enable him to make good decisions in battle, 〈Production・Extremity〉enable him to create complex magical machines, various other skills grant him mastery in various other fields. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'〈Extortion・Extremity〉': A superior version of steal. Allows the user to steal things from a target. Most notably this ability enables the user to steal the skills of other people, making the opponent loose the skills and the user gain them. This skill works from a range, doesn't need any preparation and doesn't give any visible sign that it is happening, meaning someone affected might not even notice. *'〈Inversion・Extremity〉': Reverses the property of all things. It can change heat to cold, hard things to soft things and even the property of aim to reflect attacks back at the opponent. *'〈Absolute Cutting・Extremity〉': The skill to cut everything. It doesn’t just cut everything visible, but it’s a cheat skill that can cut even phenomenon or invisible powers. For example it could cut through the power of the spell imprisoning Lucifer to an island. *'〈Absolute Defense・Extremity〉': Negates all attacks for a certain period of time, essentially making the user invincible. It has a restriction interval after use. *'〈Space-time Magic・Extremity〉': Grants the ability to manipulate space and time. Enables the user to teleport himself and things around him. With it an user can also rewind time to restore something to its prior state. Another use is enlarging a space, making things bigger on the inside than on the outside. Karuna also manipulated space to make a jet land vertical like a helicopter. He can also accelerate the time of things to the extent of being able to make mozzarella in 5 minutes. Additionally he can stop the time for selected targets. *'〈Good Luck・Extremity〉': Grants the user extremely high luck. With it he will by chance run into favorable situations and have luck on the level of never losing in a casino. *'〈Secrecy・Extremity〉': Hides the user from opponents to the degree that they would not even notice if the user stands right in front of them while screaming. *'〈Summoning Magic・Extremity〉': Grants the user mastery in summoning magic. The user can summon a demon, without requiring any preparation, as long as he knows the demons real name. Karuna can summon and bind a powerful demon capable of using mind control and instant death magic. *'〈Shadow Clone・Extremity〉': A skill which allows the creation of a shadow clone of the user. Although it is possible to create any number of bodies at the same time, and there is no time limit, there is also a disadvantage that the ability is divided into equal parts. *'〈Future Prediction・Extremity〉': Ability enables the user to predict opponents attacks before they happen. It can also be used on a larger scale to help ruling a country. It can likely look at least several minutes into the future, as shown when a pirate captain invites Karuna to a chat later on and he refuses, because the skill tells him that it would be unpleasant. *'〈Black Magic・Extremity〉': Grants mastery of black magic. Can amongst others be used to curse opponents. Like that a bunch of ogres were killed without any sign of magic being used or damage being made, simply dropping dead on their own. It also has a curse that makes others fall in love with the user. This ability can also be used to easily dispel curses. *'〈Bushin〉': Grants mastery in every martial art and use of every weapon. It also enables the use of fighting spirit to strengthen weapons and ones body and increasing their durability like an armor. *'〈Memory・Extremity〉': Not much is known about this ability, except that Karuna apparently used it to remove memories he didn't want to remember from himself. It isn't unlikely that he can do the same for other people. *'〈Chantless・Extremity〉': Enables the user to instantly cast spells without chanting. *'〈Paraller Thinking・Extremity〉': Presumably enables to think in parallel. Enables the user to use multiple spells at the same time. *'〈Self-healing・Extremity〉': Enables the user to regenerate his HP at a rapid pace. Due to this skill he also doesn’t require to eat. *'〈Coercion・Extremity〉': Strikes fear into those around the user. Weaker people might even faint from it. In essence it is like Haōshoku Haki from One Piece. *'〈Limit Break〉': Allows stats to raise beyond the max value. *'〈Detection・Extremity〉': Detects things within 3km range, including enemies. Even works on those that try to hide themself through skills. *'〈Five Senses Reinforcement・Extremity〉': Greatly enhances the five senses. *'〈Eidetic Memory・Extremity〉': Grants the user a super memory. Through this the user can easily recall things he experienced in the past and even remember things he perceived while sleeping. *'〈Appraisal・Extremity〉': The ability to appraise a target to gain information about it. This information include name, age, race, stats and skills. When touching a person it can even read their memories. It can break through usual resistance to appraisal. *'〈Clairvoyance・Extremity〉': Enables the user to see a distance places from up in the sky, like like a real time google maps. Has a range of several thousand meters. *'〈Navigation・Extremity〉': A skill that grants an AI called Naviko, which knows the geography of the world and has many information about history, races, skills and trivia. In essence she could be called the perfect guide. She also passively overviews the surroundings in 200m radius through Detection, giving warnings and analysis if helpful. Karuna has also build a mithril golem capable of turning into a jet, which Naviko operates. *'〈Language Comprehension・Extremity〉': The ability to understand and speak every language, including the language of animals. *'〈Perception・Extremity〉': Passive skill that alarms the user about dangers or traps, presences, malice, and killing intent automatically. *'〈Infinite Storage〉': Grants an infinite magic storage, in which even large things can be instantly put inside. *'〈Production・Extremity〉': A skill that enables the user to build all kinds of things with the best possible quality. With it Karuna can create high grade magic tools, like an intelligent magic puppet with max stats or a giant golem that can turn into a jet for transportation. In general it is said that if there is an original this skill enables Karuna to build an exact copy. *'〈Necromancy・Extremity〉': The skill that enables the user to handle the dead. With it Karuna can do things like resurrecting people or turning vampires back into humans. Things like spells to purify evil are included as well. *'〈Thought Acceleration・Extremity〉': Enables the user to quickly work out plans. *'〈Magical Power Recovery・Extremity〉': Makes Kazuma regenerate 999 points of magic power per second (maximal value without limit break is 9999). *'〈Magical Power Manipulation・Extremity〉': Enables the user to manipulate magic power. For example it can be used to let ones magic power flow into an object at a fast rate. *'〈Recovery Magic・Extremity〉': Grants the user mastery of recovery magic. This goes to the point that the dead can be revived using the skill. *'〈Disguise・Extremity〉': Enables the user to change his physical appearance into something else. That is not limited to humanoid species, things like animals work as well. Can also be used on others. *'〈Support Magic・Extremity〉': Makes it possible to use high-level magic of the support system such as Body strengthening magic, Sealing magic, Concealment magic, and Disguise magic. *'〈Arts・Extremity〉': Makes a user a master in all arts, like singing or making statues. *'〈Cooking・Extremity〉': Grants mastery in cooking. *'〈Farming・Extremity〉': Grants mastery in farming. *'〈Monster Training・Extremity〉': Grants mastery of the ability to tame and train monsters, enabling the user to even hold S-Rank Monsters, capable of destroying entire countries, as pets. *'〈Underwater・Extremity〉': Grants the user the ability to breath underwater. *'〈Abnormality Resistance・Extremity〉': Grants the user high resistance against abnormal status conditions, like for example making them resistant against sleeping pills. *'〈Magic・Extremity〉': Enables the user to use every magic. However it is necessary to actually know the magic. *'〈Information・Extremity〉': A skill that supplies Karuna with necessary information. The informations he wants simply flow into his head. The limits of that are unknown, but it complements〈Magic・Extremity〉in that it enables Karuna to know every magic, beyond just being able to theoretically use every magic. *'〈Endurance・Extremity〉': Blocks the sense of pain to some degree. *'〈Mind Reading・Extremity〉': Enables the user to read the mind of others. *'〈Spirit・Extremity〉': Allows talking to spirits. *'〈Caressing・Extremity〉': Makes it so that the users caressing can make anyone feel good. *'〈Experience Increase・Extremity〉': Causes the level of Karuna to increase at ten times the normal rate. *'〈Growth Rate Increase・Extremity〉': Causes Karunas stats at a level up to increase ten times more than normal *'Spells': Magical Techniques. **'「Ultra Grade Magic〈Hellfire〉」': Produces a pillar of flames capable of engulfing a fortress and reaching over a hundred meter high into the sky. **'「God Grade Magic〈Flames of the Purification Purgatory of Deadly Sins〉」': Dies the world deep red like the sun fell to the ground. Then produces a fire tornado similar to a solar flare. **'「Ultra grade magic〈Mythical flood〉」': Makes a rain as heavy as an overturned bucket fall from the sky. Capable of washing away an entire Fortress. **'「Ultra grade magic〈Wrath of the Divine Thunder〉」': Makes a lightning bolt strike the target, producing thunder that can shake a mountain. **'「Ultra grade magic〈Demon King of Earth〉」': Produces a ten meter tall earth Golem. **'「Advanced magic〈High Pressure〉」': Creates a gravity sphere in which gravity is several times stonger. **'「Ultra grade magic〈Giga Gravity〉」': Creates artificial gravity in a direction of the users choice. Should be several times stronger than the High Pressure spell. Can be used to restrict an opponents movements. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Because There Were 100 Goddesses in Charge of Reincarnation, I Received 100 Cheat Skills Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Element Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Flight Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 8 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users